


Take Me Down Memory Lane

by zjass06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged Up, Canon Universe, Date in Camp Half Blood, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I also don’t want to spoil anything in the tags, I suck at tags, Lots of it, M/M, Shady Will Solace, Worried Nico Di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjass06/pseuds/zjass06
Summary: When Will leaves to go help out in Camp Half Blood for a while, Nico can’t help but feel a little bit lonely. It doesn’t help that his boyfriend is ignoring all his texts and making curt calls, so Nico decides to go visit take a visit himself.





	Take Me Down Memory Lane

The sun begins to dip below the horizon as Nico paces the floors of a too empty apartment. The air is silent asides from his own voice and the whirr of the washing machine from the kitchen. Though his bare feet thud against the floor too, but the echos only remind him of the isolation reverberating off the walls in a hollow room.

Nico frowns down at his phone, eyes skirting along the messages he's sent that never receives a single reply. With a stupid, stubborn and systematic notion he can't seem to shake off, his finger inconsistently swipes down, refreshing the app over and over and over but still it provides no avail -- not that Nico had expected anything else, but he could only be a little hopeful.

His thumb hovers over the call button, peering longingly at the avatar picture aside it. He can't help but smile as Will's photo smiles back up at him. Still, it's a pitiful replacement of the real thing and Nico doubts that even the most advanced lens could mimic the actual warmth that his boyfriends grin brought in person. However, in the solitude, Nico appreciates it over nothing.

It's with a sigh that he shakes his head and promptly scrolls through his other contacts instead, not eager to leave yet another voicemail after a few pathetic beeps.

He taps a name and they've already picked up before Nico knows it.

"_Hey Nico, how ya doing_?" Piper McLean greets, instant and kind. It makes him feel better that at least he isn't being completely ignored.

"Fine I guess," he lies, "How's camp?"

Nico can't see Piper, but he's sure she's rolling her eyes and knowingly planting her hand on her hip. "_Camp's alright, but cut the bullshit. 'Fine I guess,' puh-lease. You should know by now to not lie to a charmspeaker_."

Sighing, he concedes, "I _am_ fine, but I don't know, it's just kinda lonely around here, and Will's been ignoring all my texts."

"_Wow, I was a rebound? Gee thanks, sorry if I'm not as good as Will Solace_."

Nico snorts at that. "Right now you're just an alternative since my boyfriend has apparently forgotten how to use his phone," he humours with a tone light, but the tone diffuses the bitter truth into the air and lays it heavy on his shoulders, his feet still subconsciously taking him from room to room. 

Piper seems to pick up on it too, "_I know you miss him Nico, he misses you too, trust me. He's just super busy around here._"

"Yeah, I get it." _He's too busy to deal with me._

"_I'm serious, Nico_," she says as though she could read his thoughts, "_You and I both know that I know what it's like the most, but at least you know he's coming back to you soon._"

"Yeah I know," the son of Hades sighs, "I just--"

"_You miss him_," Piper's static voice finishes for him and Nico just leans against the door frame and longingly eyes the empty bed.

It's strange. If one were to go back all those years and tell little Nico that he'd hate living in isolation, he'd probably scowl and claim that children of Hades will never need other people to rely on. Give it a decade and the Italian could almost laugh at the thought. His childhood had been particularly strenuous, and after Bianca he didn't think anyone could replace the hollow hole left in his soul as hers left the land of the living. He remembers hiding away into shadows and materialising in others only to remain within the darkness, full well believing that there was no other place for him in the world besides from the tenebrosity in which he loomed in. Even months after the war, the idea of belonging baffled him; couldn't get his mind across the fact that people actually wanted him there rather than playing the role of a burden.

Then William Solace came along and he was introduced to a better way of living, learning how to trust people. Learning how to rely on them.

But then again, he probably relied too much. Will clearly didn't want him if he wasn't even going to--

Nico quickly shakes the trail of thought out of his mind. It's the same damning mindset that plagued him as a child. He knows Will would never do that to him.

The silence leaves an electric hum until it's broken, "_You know what would be a great idea? Come over to camp. Surprise him. Will's been a little stressed out too, he'd be so glad to see you._"

Apprehensively, the idea lingers in the brain. "I wouldn't want to be a bother if he's busy--"

"_Bullshit! Nico you have to come, I haven't seen you in ages myself either._"

It's true, Nico last saw Piper in person a couple months ago. These days, she spends most her time in between camps, helping out where she can and gets to work on the shrines that Jason hadn't been able to finish himself.

"I don't know, Pipes--"

"_Don't make me charmspeak you Nico, because I swear, I'll do it. It's not like you got anything better to do rather than wallow around anyways._"

Nico gives it a beat to think about before agreeing, and even though yes, it's been 10 years, he still can't bite down the smile at the thought of actually being wanted somewhere. 

"_Really? Yes! Okay, okay. I'll see you soon then. Go meet up with Will first, I know you want to. He'd be in the infirmary. Surprise, surprise. Okay, I'll go now, cya!_"

"I guess I'll see you soon."

~*~

In comparison to the icy, pitch realm of the shadows, the breeze that teeters around Camp Half Blood feels warm against his skin, like a blanket draped over his back. Then again, from what Nico remembers after his many years of absence, being in Camp almost always felt like that, as though you were being cradled in comfort. Even back when he felt like he didn't belong, his infrequent visits always reminded him that Camp Half Blood was his home no matter how far he runs -- and it still is, and Nico loves it.

The grassy planes are as crisp as ever and Nico supposes it's thanks to the Demeter Cabin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he worries that every time he takes a step there would be a path of withered plants in his trail because old habits die hard, but there's no damage to the fields except from the indents of his footsteps.

Camp is quiet. There are very few young demigods out and about but then again it is the middle of the semester. Most would be at their schools, living life as an ordinary mortal only with the risk of life threatening danger every corner they turn. Even as Nico's time as an all-rounder, there was always this hustle bustle of campers weaving to and fro, but then again, those were much more dangerous times, and Nico's glad that this generation of demigods hopefully won't have to live through the events he's experienced.

His feet take him forward without any conscious thought provided, leading him to an amber glow which is undoubtedly the campfire. He's hit with a pang of nostalgia as he passes it.

Nico's almost surprised that he still knows his way around Camp even after so many years, and the path that leads him from the pavilion to the infirmary makes itself known as though it's second nature. It's much more defined under the soles of his shoes, fixed with cobblestone that he doesn't think had been there when he was a camper, most likely in debt to the Hephaestus cabin.

Before he knows it, he's face to face with an old solid wood door much sooner than he anticipated. Subconsciously, he licks his lips, wrings his fingers together, and then lets himself in.

Spotting Will in a crowd had always been an easy task, he's bold and bright and brilliantly blond so he sticks out like a sore thumb. Nico watches a little before he approaches, foolishly anxious but he can't help it. Give him a break, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in days and after shady texts and hurried phone calls, he can't help the nervousness. However there's other things too, even after forever, his sight is still accompanied with a bustling warmth and pure, rooted love.

Those few that inhabit the infirmary are sound asleep, in their cots and drifted off in a new realm of consciousness. Nico wishes them luck, he knows what demigod dreams are like.

Will seems to be rifling through a cupboard, shuffling through different drafts and potions and facing the opposite direction in which Nico stands.

"Hey Will," he greets, breaking the silence alongside the tinkering and clinking of glass vials.

Immediately, Will whips around, and as soon as he's caught sight of him a breathtaking smile graces his face. "_Nico_," he breathes before he's crossing the spans of the floor and pulling the son of Hades into his embrace. The Italian can't help but melt into the touch, breath in the familiar scent. It's almost pathetic how much he's missed him these past few days, but still he feels like he's finally grounded after a week of being adrift.

The blond cups Nico's face and pulls him into a gentle kiss that makes his breath hitch. It's overwhelming, but in the best way possible.

"I-- I didn't know you were gonna drop by," Will says as he pulls away and gazes down at him, but Nico sees that apprehensive flicker.

"Is it not a good time?"

"What! _No_\--no of course, of course it's a good time. _Great_, actually. You know I'm always glad to see you, Neeks."

With all the time Nico has spent with Will, he's learnt a lot about the other and every iddy biddy quirk. After all this time, Nico knows when Will is lying to him.

He casts it aside in the back of his mind. "You're busy, we can catch up later--?"

"--NO!" the blond exclaims, it's promptly followed by a cringe as he shoots a frantic look around all the still sleeping patients, "No, I'm not busy. I was just-- uh... I was just clearing up. Picking up some Unicorn Draft for home."

_Unicorn Draft is more accessible at Camp Jupiter, it's already limited in Camp Half Blood. Will knows that._

Another thought Nico pushes away.

He watches Will grab a disregarded jacket, switching it out with his doctors coat. He wears denim jeans and a white shirt underneath it, not usual infirmary attire -- Will's not even wearing his hospital regulated, gods forsaken flip flops. However, Nico doesn't want to dig too deep into it, but could it be more evident that Will wasn't actually helping out?

"Shall we?" Will asks with a dainty smile, weaving his fingers between Nico's. The familiarity of the gesture clears his head.

Nico nods. "Where are we heading?" he queries as his boyfriend drags him back into the fresh air.

"I don't know," the blond shrugs, "Let's just walk around. I haven't had a chance to since I got here, and what better a person to do it with than my boyfriend?"

Against his will, the corners of his lips twitch skywards, but he still makes a show of an exaggerated eye roll. "You're a dork." He mumbles.

Will pushes a soft kiss against his cheek, "But you love me."

_Yeah. Yeah, I do._

They stroll no where in particular, at a pace slow and gentle, exchanging subtle laughs and conversation and Nico feels a little dumb for doubting Will at all -- guilty, even. The stars peek from behind the clouded sky, a striking navy dotted with small glimpses of silver, easing the former day into a serenity that's carried in the breeze and Nico truly feels within himself. The breeze however turns chilly with the night, and he feels himself shiver as gooseflesh makes itself known on his exposed arms and the nape of his neck. 

Of course Will recognises it instantly, he's always been particularly vigilant. "Oh are you cold? Here you can have my--"

Nico's sure he's about to offer his jacket, and he would've loved it too, but Will cuts himself off from his own proposal. His lips purse tight instead, looking almost bashful as he shrugs his half taken off hoodie back onto his own shoulders.

The slight awkwardness of it lingers in the air, and the Italian knits his eyebrows together, debating whether he should ask about the elephant in the room.

"Oh look, we're already at camp boarders," Will instead intervenes hurriedly.

"Will--"

"I remember when you walked through there the first time, riding in Apollo's sun chariot."

The son of Hades glimpses at Will, the minute red tint to his cheeks and the way he drags a hand through his hair clearly show he's in no mood to discuss what just happened.

Once more, Nico sighs and tucks the thought away into the back of his head.

"How do you even remember that?" Nico humours.

"Are you kidding? It was probably the coolest entry into Camp yet, everyone was talking about it for days."

Nico hadn't known that, "They did?"

"Yeah, I hated you then. I was _so_ jealous."

The son of Hades snorts. "_Seriously?_"

"Of course I was!" Will defends, "I'm a son of Apollo and I had only ever seen my dad once, and then you come in out of nowhere all smiley and excited after riding in the sun chariot. I was so mad."

"I didn't know you back then, I can't imagine a pissed off, ten year old Will Solace."

The blond rolls his eyes playfully, nudging Nico, "Well I can't imagine me ever being mad at you anymore, seeming as I'm so fucking in love with you right now."

Immediately, the Italian bursts out into laughter. "Oh my _gods_, Will that was so bad," he claims while trying to regain his composure.

Will, however, remains undettered, just grinning and staring at Nico as though he belonged behind glass in the museum. "Maybe, but it still made you blush."

That much is true, and Nico feels the heat against his cheeks a lot more vividly, "Did not."

Leaning down to press a quick peck to his lips, the blond pulls away smirking victoriously. "Did too," he teases, and thought he'd never admit it but Nico secretly loves it.

~*~

Their next destination beckons them with a sweet scent subtle in the air, and it's not the Aphrodite cabin. It's more tangy than that, and less on the 'let's drench the walls with designer perfume' side of things. 

"I never used to come here, you know. I was always scared I would just kill them all."

"So dramatic."

"No it's true, Demeter cabin hated me for it."

Which, in retrospect, is reasonable. Children of a goddess that dedicates on giving life and promoting growth to fields of crops and plants and flowers alike didn't necessarily bode well with those born from a God that ushers the dead. Really, Nico didn't blame them — still doesn't — and they were never explictly angry, they just had their own little passive aggressive way of saying '_Don't take this personally, but get the fuck out_.'

Will plucks two strawberries from their shared stem, and he passes one over to Nico.

"Well there's no death radiating from you now, so you can enjoy them all you want," the blond declares before taking a bite out of his fruit.

Instantly, Will's face twists into one of disgust rather than enjoyment. He splutters and looks as though he'd kill to just spit it out, but of course he's Will Solace and would rather endure suffering than to taint the land. Not that Nico's complaining, because quite frankly he's cackling at his boyfriend's misery.

After a final cough, Will looks scandalised. "They're not ripe," he claims followed by another cringe.

It's hard to tell, but under the silver moonlight, the strawberry in his fingers are quite green rather than red. It just makes him laugh even harder.

Until the laughter is ceased altogether.

"You two!" exclaims a painfully familiar voice bellowing from a distant, "Who are you? What do you think you're doing here?"

There's pain in both their expressions alike as furious footsteps storm forward, echoing off the soil.

"Now what do you two think your doing-- Billy Shoelace! Nico Di Angelo! You're both not supposed to be here."

He'd be lying if he didn't feel quite smug that Dionysus only seems to remember his name correctly, and his name alone. He'd be lying if he didn't take pleasure in his boyfriend's grimace.

"_Will Solace_\--"

"Yes, yes, that's what I said," Mr D snaps, and still after all these years there's no certainty whether the god of wine genuinely doesn't know their names or that it's part of some withdrawn joke. "Now don't try to avoid the question. What do you two think you're doing here?"

"I've been in camp for a couple of days, Nico dropped by. We were just walking around--"

"It's an hour past curfew, or do you demigods think you're too prestigious to abide by that rule."

Will opens and closes his mouth a couple of times like a blubbering fish, so much so that Nico had to cough into his fist to stifle a laugh. He decided to respond to save the blond from anymore misery. "We aren't campers anymore, surely we're allowed to stay out."

"Too grown up to Camp Half Blood, hm? I've been here for over 50 years. Been alive for thousands. Campers or not, I don't care, but you are either heading to your cabins or heading out of boarders."

"But--"

"No buts, and just wait until Chiron hears about this."

The blond looks the uttermost devastated, like he wants to say something but is literally biting his tongue to prevent it from spilling. It takes a while, but he inhales a calming breath and turns the opposite direction, dragging Nico along with him.

"I've always hated him," Will grumbles when they're hopefully out of earshot.

"More like he's always hated us, I still don't think he's forgiven me for calling him 'wine dude'."

At that, the son of Apollo smiles but it's evidently forced. A muscle jumps in his jaw are he strides ahead, signs of fury etched into the furrow of his brows. It's unlike Will to be so worked up over something so minor. Hell, it's unlike Will to be worked up at all. 

Nico's not sure what to do about it. He supposes he should ask, but he also doesn't want to come face to face with that dejection again. It's undeniable that the blond is being weird today, and no matter how much the Italian tries to brush it aside it still sits there, mingling in the back of his mind. Truthfully, it's quite worrying. They've never had major issues with communication before, but even since Will started to end calls early last week to how he's trying lie now, Nico can't help but feel a little out of depth.

"Are you alright?" he eventually asks with all the sincerity he can muster.

In response, Will sighs. "Yeah, I guess I... I just wanted this night to go perfectly. You deserve that much."

That... wasn't the answer Nico had anticipated. "What do you mean? I loved it. If anything, I don't deserve you."

Will stays quiet, but the silence is oddly comfortable.

"I just want to do one more thing, do you think you could shadow travel us to the lake?"

Without a bat of an eyelash, Nico engulfs them both into the shadows.

~*~

The canoe lake is still as beautiful as ever. In the night though, Nico finds it particularly ethereal. The starry sky swims on it's surface, stirring to life with each gentle swell of the water. The breeze carries the sound to shore, momentarily tranquil which feels far too ephemeral for the world they live in. But it's perfect, and Nico takes his time to breath it in.

"Do you remember our date here?" Will asks, as if Nico would ever forget. He smiles fondly in spite of that day, "You know, before we saw my dad's giant naked statue spreading mass destruction?"

The son of Hades chuckles a little, turning to face Will with a smile only reserved for him. "Was that before or after we got soaked by being forced to dive in?"

"I had been so excited. So happy to just spend some time with you alone."

Nico blushes a little as he averts his gaze back to the lake in a last ditch attempt to hide it.

"Me too."

After a beat of absolute quiet, Will speaks up.

"_Nico_."

When Nico turns around, his breath is caught in his throat.

Will's down on one knee, eyes glittering more than all the stars above. An open velvet case in the palm of his hand.

Suddenly, Nico can't _breathe_.

"_Will_\--"

"Nico. Truth is: I tried to rehearse what to say for when this moment comes for longer than you could imagine, I never quite managed to get the words right. I presumed, that when the moment comes, I'd know what to say -- and I _do_. I always do around you. You make me feel so complete Nico, I don't think you could ever understand. Honestly, I don't either, because every morning I wake up with you by my side and the feeling just keeps growing and by next it feels impossible to get bigger but it _does_. It's incredible and insane and absolutely genuine, and no one else has ever done that to me. We may have not had the best of start, I've told you that I was jealous of you and I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me the moment we met on the battlefield and hell, I would've never known then that you'd be the person I'd want to devote all my life to but I _do_, because I love you so much Nico and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The question is, do you want to marry me?"

Nico gapes at his boyfriend, who looks up at him with so much love and hints of worry as though he'd ever have to be unsure that Nico would reject him.

"_Yes_," he breaths, "Yes. Yes, of course I want to marry you—"

Will surges up before he could finish, but Nico has no complaints. The kiss is innocent in nature, though infused with passion and Nico feels light headed. He might just faint. Is he dreaming? Everything plays out in an overwhelming jubilance.

The blond cradles Nico's hand with nimble, healer fingers as he reverently slips the ring onto his finger. It's a simple band of black and gold. It's perfect. Nico thinks he's crying.

"Is this why you were ignoring me all week?" Nico asks through a watery smile that won't vanish for days, even though he already knows the answer.

Will brushes his lips against Nico's knuckles and places a reverent kiss on the ring.

"Yes, I felt awful, but you know how much of a bad liar I am. I was so close to giving it away today, I even offered you my jacket and the box was in there!"

Nico buries his face into the groove of Will's neck, wrapping his arms around his fiancés waist.

"I can't believe I'm getting married to you."

"Believe it, Mr Solace-Di Angelo, cause it's happening and I'm not letting you go back now."


End file.
